


Snippets

by CursedGay



Category: Homestuck, Mobsterswitch - Fandom, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedGay/pseuds/CursedGay
Summary: Little HBPI writings





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Innovator volunteers to keep Brawler busy for the other Scoundrels

The punch to the face smacked him back to focus, and smacked a tooth free from his gums.

Pernicious Innovator worked his hand over his sore cheek, and spat the tooth out to the floor.  
"Ah.....ow.."

He blinked owlishly and kept a hand on his cheek as he looked up towards his boyfriend, the angry ginger who still looked ready to clock him again.

Brawler had... Broken free of the ropes already.  
Usually Innovator had a minute or two to get out of swinging range. Maybe it was time to invest in chains. Or leather straps.

Boyfriend...  
He called him that, never around him though, and never around anyone else either, actually.  
Only in his head.

"You... That was, th-that was...record time...."

"Let me outta the attic already Innovator."

"I, no. I-I can't yet. I'm...keeping you distracted.."  
Magic was reinforcing the door, this time, so Brawler was more likely to dislocate his shoulder than break out.

Heavy Brawler had no qualms about decking the frail mobster again. This time a lower blow to the gut.

The other man was winded, Innovator doubling over and clutching at his stomach.  
Ohhh Brawler had a mean right hook.

"Why the hell ain't Delinquent keepin' me tied up like normal!?"

There was a boot on Innovator's back seconds later, kicking him over and pinning him to the hardwood floor of the old shack's attic.

"I–"  
A wheeze.  
"I-I-I-I-I a-asked if– if, if I-I could... T-t-take care of y-you this, this time—"

Now he was being dragged up by his trench coat, held up off the floor by the lapels, back slammed into the wall.  
He started at Brawler, nose bleeding and cheek swelling up.

"Why?"  
That was the only thing from the bigger man's mouth, and Inny felt himself falter a little for words.

"Well, w-well I, um, I... I-I-I wanted, t-to, to ah...."

"Wanted to what? Spit it out ya string bean!"

His loud yelling was what finally got the mobster to flinch.

"I, I-I-I-I-I—"

Brawler shook him a bit, trying to get an answer.  
It wasn't often that he was kidnapped by the more fragile member of the Scoundrels, but regardless he usually wasn't kept captive for long.  
Roughing Inny up usually gave him an exit and/or answers.

"C'mon Innovator, out with it."

"I w-wanted, I wanted to spend more time with you!"  
He looked deader inside than usual as he tilted his head back and muttered to the ceiling.  
Something about GPI being merciful and giving him heart failure or brain aneurysms right then and there.

"That's.... All?"

Brawler stared at the white haired mobster for several drawn out seconds, still holding him up.  
After half a minute of them staring at each other, HB yanked Innovator forward and smashed his head against the frailer man's.

The mobster was out cold, and with unconsciousness came useless magic.  
The re-enforced door was no longer re-enforced, and Brawler could just push it open after dropping Innovator to the floor in a crumpled heap.

He left the dangerous criminal like that on the floor, going back to the city to tell his boss what had happened to him.


	2. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gun fights aren't romantic

This wasn't the best time for a confession, a confession of love at that.  
Bullets flew, green torsos everywhere, black and white carapaces scattered.

PI and HB were settled behind a car, keeping quiet as they reloaded their guns.

"Uh, B-boxcars?"

"Mhm?"  
He wasn't paying attention to him. Pickle watched as he leaned over the hood of the car and fired a few times before ducking back down.

"I- I-I have something to tell you..."

"Can I wait Pickles- we're kinda in the middle of somethin'."

He was right, but PI wanted to get it out while he had the courage and the distraction to say it. If it was forgotten, at least he got it out.

"I need t-to say it while I can." He insisted, placing a hand in Boxcars' shoulder and looking up at him.  
The brute finally looked him in the eyes, and PI felt his heart race. Oh no, the nausea and panic started up.  
He swallowed and bit his lip.

"Hearts I-I think I love you."

Before HB could give him a reaction, the Inspector dove into the car they were hiding behind and fired six rounds, incapacitating three Felt members.  
He felt like his stomach was flying above the rest of him while his heart pounded in his ears.

Boxcars pulled him back by the coat afterwards, laughing heartily.  
"Well Mr. Inspector!"

He leaned and shot a few times before turning back to PI.  
Boxcars leaned down and grabbed Pickle's head, then kissed him.  
"I think I love ya too."

PI swear he felt his heart explode after that, a large grin on his face as he turned and kept firing shot after shot.  
What a way to confess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see any prompts lmk in the comments!


End file.
